A Reason To Smile
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: How hard it is to be Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. Sirius has taken the liberty to personally scare the pants off the Dursleys. A few weeks later and Harry and the Dursleys leave for Paris, France, only for Harry to find something important. Harry finds her reason to smile again. Femmeslash... Fem!Harry x Fleur Delacour...


**Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with something new… and strange. FIRST, Meet your main character, Harriet "Harry" Potter. Yes, my peeps, a Fem!Harry. This is a first in two ways. One, because the first hero to be genderbent is Harry in my stories. Second, I am writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. This one won't have rapid updates, or even average ones, seeing as BCB2 is still priority one. I have to write chapter four for that soon. Now back to this… Fem!Harry is going to be paired with… well, you would know if you read the summary. So, yeah, femmeslash and all that. Not really surprising if you look at my page. TO THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to GateMasterGreen. No, it belongs to madame J.K. Rowling.**_

_"It matters not how one achieves their goal, but that they do achieve at all." -Tyler Green a.k.a. GateMasterGreen_

Sirius Black was a family man, despite not having any children of his own. He cared deeply for what family remained, including his estranged cousin Bellatrix. Having recently escaped from Azkaban and almost getting that traitor Peter Pettigrew, he was now back at his home; Grimmauld Place. The dark and oppressing environment would require some fixing, but it'd have to do for now, he supposed. Currently, he had more pressing, and entertaining, matters at hand. Patting his pocket, to make sure he had his wand, he stepped outside of the house before disapparating.

He soon reappeared in Little Whinging, Surrey, home of 4 Privet Drive. His goddaughter had recently returned to the ignorant muggles he called family. Mussing up his hair, so it looked more disheveled than usual, he grinned crookedly and walked up to the front door. He peeked through a window and noticed that Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were all in the living room. Perfect.

He kicked the door in, the loud crash of wood on plaster as debris filled the entryway. Vernon was soon at the entrance of the living room, stumbling back at the sight of a deranged, or so he thought, man. Sirius stepped over the rummage, Harry appearing at the top of the stairs. He winked at his goddaughter before entering the living room, a dark glare fixed on his features. The family was cowering as far away as they could get from him.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at Vernon, growling at the man. "Stand." He ordered, the whale of the man hurrying to do as Sirius instructed. He stepped closer and looked the muggle in his eyes. "I'm here to tell you one thing, one thing that you will abide by. I've escaped from Azkaban, so if you dare oppress my goddaughter, I'll show you why I was put in the highest security prison of our kind." At Vernon's silence, he jabbed the wand at the Dursley's chest. "You will treat Harriet right or I'll come after you. Understand?"

Vernon turned an interesting shade of purple before nodding. "I understand."

"Good!" Sirius exclaimed, a smile on his face as he stowed his wand. "Now that we have an understanding, I'll be taking my leave." He stepped back into the entryway once more, waving at Harry. "See you later, pup." With that, he stepped out of the door.

**A few weeks later…**

Harry lay in her room, staring at the ceiling. The Dursleys had avoided her for the last few weeks, too afraid of the 'escaped convict' Sirius Black. She smiled at the thought of her godfather, even if she couldn't spend the summer with him. He had just insured that her summer wouldn't be total hell, something she really appreciated at the time. It was the late afternoon and imagine her surprise when there was a knock at her door.A thought came to mind.

_"As I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door…"_

She stood and made her way to the door, her long black hair bouncing against her curved back. Her feet padded softly across the floor, barely making an audible sound. Reaching the door, a small, doll-like hand grasped the knob and turned it until it clicked open, revealing Petunia Dursley. The thin woman didn't seemed to be pleased to see her niece, but she tried to force a smile, hoping that Harry wouldn't message her godfather.

"Pack your things," Petunia said tersely, "we're taking a trip tomorrow morning and we're bringing you along." The woman didn't wait for a response and left quickly, leaving Harriet slightly stupefied.

Harry adjusted her spectacles, stepping back into the small room. She chuckled slightly and fell back on her bed. "Well, I'll be damned." she muttered in wonder.

After running the thought of going on a trip through her mind a few times, she got up and began packing what clothes she did have. She had gone into the closet and pulled out an old suitcase that was barely enough to hold her personal belongings, but it would make do. She walked over to the trunk that lay at the foot of her bed and cracked it open, rummaging through it. Finally, she pulled out a small bag with an elastic opening. The elastic easily stretched to the width of her shoulders, which, admittedly, wasn't really wide.

The small bag was a gift from Sirius, given to her with the Firebolt. Hermoine hadn't seen it and, as such, it wasn't confiscated. He had explained to her, via letter, that it was (1) bigger on the inside. She chuckled at the memory of the letter and pulled her wand from the trunk, placing it into the bag. She grabbed a few pieces of clothing she couldn't fit in the suitcase, including her favorite gray hoodie, and placed them in the bag.

Finished with her packing, she made her way to Hedwig's cage, petting the snow-white owl affectionately before slipping into bed. She placed her glasses on the nightstand before falling back on the pillow and letting unconsciousness take hold.

**The Next Morning…**

"Wake up, Potter! We're leaving within the hour, with or without you!" The loud voice of Vernon Dursley yanked her from her dreams and Harry groggily got out of bed.

Harry grabbed her spectacles, placing the large circular glasses on the bridge of her nose. She felt the earpiece rest in its place before she made her way out of the room. She grabbed clothes on the way out and, in a fit of awkward teenager movement, stumbled across the hall and into the bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and stepped, rushing to scrub her skin clean. She'd rather not reminisce over the marks that littered her skin, whether sustained here or at Hogwarts.

Soon, she shut off the tap and flung the curtain open, retrieving her towel from the rack. She dried off quickly and slipped her clothes on, having a slight hassle with her bra strap. She walked over to the mirror and pulled it open, revealing the medicine cabinet. She grabbed her birth control pills and a small drinking cup. She flipped on a faucet and filled the cup. She choked back the pills before replacing the cup and grabbing her toothbrush. After a quick brush, she stepped out of the bathroom, brush in hand.

She made a quick stop at her room, placing the brush in her bag, before heading downstairs to get breakfast. As always, the Dursleys avoided her like the plague and she was free to grab a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk. She poured herself a bowl and grabbed a spoon. She sat at the table, quickly eating the bowl and washing the dirtied bowl. As the hour ended, the four of them all found themselves in the living room.

After a quick explanation of what they'd be doing on the trip, they made their way to car and left for the airport.

On the plane, Harry turned to look out the window and let her mind wander.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Harry looked out the window in wonder as Paris, France came into view, the Eiffel Tower standing above the city, looking down at its inhabitants. The plane passed the monument and landed at the airport, from where they took a cab to a hotel they had reserved. Three rooms had been rented; one for Vernon and Petunia, one for Dudley, and one for herself. She was quickly told not to go overboard on room service before the Dursleys hastily retreated into their respective rooms.

Checking her watch, Harry decided to do a little exploring while she was here. Before she left, she sent Hermoine a letter asking for information on the town and its wizarding populace. Harry hadn't the least clue of where the counterpart to Diagon Alley was for the French. She exited the hotel and made her way through the streets, trying to remember the route she was taking. Finally, her mind gave up and she admitted to herself that she was lost. She wandered until she reached a park and walked down one of the pathways paved through it. The sun was just beginning to set, people leaving the park, but Harry took a seat on a bench and watched the remaining people.

"Are you 'ere alone?" A voice behind her asked, causing Harry to jump in surprise. Harry turned and it felt as if someone had robbed her of her breath. A tall teen, a few years older than herself, looked at her with big blue eyes. Her hair was a silvery blonde, that hand down in a loose ponytail. Despite her height, the woman's figure was petite and her skin was fair, almost glowing silver.

Swallowing nervously, Harry nodded, fiddling with a lock of her own coarser hair. "Yeah. You?"

The blonde woman smiled. "Oui, I am mademoiselle(2). Zough, if I may say, you seem to be lost, unlike moi."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I guess exploring wasn't the best idea. I have no idea how to get back to my hotel." She stood from the bench and looked around. "Guess I'll just have to find my way back, somehow." She turned to go, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Non, zat will not be necessary." The woman interrupted her. "I would be more zan 'appy to help you find your way…" she trailed off, not knowing the dark haired woman's name.

"Harry." Harriet provided, smiling slightly. "I'm glad for the help."

Blue eyes widened. "By any chance, are you 'Arry Potter?"

Harry almost groaned at thought of another fangirl. "That's me," she sighed.

"My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour." The blonde smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you 'Arry." She grabbed Harry's hand, a slight spark jolting Harry where their skin touched. "Now, let's see if we can find your 'otel."

Surprisingly, with naught but a name, Fleur was able to quickly able to navigate the two back to the hotel.

"'ere we are, 'Arry." She pecked the dark haired girl on the cheek in farewell. "Adieu for now."

As she began walking away, Harry couldn't help but call out. "Fleur!" The woman turned. "Can we see each other again tomorrow?"

Fleur giggled and waved. 'Oui, 'Arry. Same place, at noon?"

"Sure," replied the darker haired girl. "See you then!"

"Adieu!" With that, Fleur disappeared down the streets.

Harry quickly made her way through the lobby and to the lifts, riding up to her floor. The metal doors slid open and she stepped into the hallway, making her way to her room. Fishing the card key out of her pocket, she waved it over the lock and opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

The hotel room only had one bed, queen sized, and a small balcony with a view of the streets below. Near the open balcony was Hedwig's cage, a little bit of a problem to get into the small bag, but Harry had managed to do it. The perch was empty, but she didn't expect Hedwig to be back for a few days. Sighing, she kicked her shoes off and fell onto the bed, letting sleep overtake her. Throughout the night, dreams of silvery hair and blue eyes played in her dreams.

She reached up and her hand brushed her glasses, sending them tumbling to the ground, before returning to its position at her side. She shifted a few times on the bed before stopping and cuddling into the comforter, a content smile on her face after so long without happiness. At long last, the daughter of James and Lily Potter had a reason to truly smile again.

_**End…**_

**1… Name the reference. If you get it, kudos! You get referenced, as long as you have a name and not 'Guest'**

**2… I am actually surprised by the fact that I spelled that right on my first guess.**

**Now, interesting stuff… I thought you'd like to know that the word I most commonly misspell is Tomorrow. In fact, I screwed up just now typing it. Also, I've had a wondrous idea while wasting my afternoon on this. I'll post a chapter for BCB2 before coming back and putting out another chapter for this. YAY! My nonsense aside, the chapter is just over 2k words. This without the quote and the A.N.'s. Now, fair warning! I am not jumping straight into the smut. I've had fans complain about me rating a story M and not having M material within five chapters. To those people: BE PATIENT! You've seen my M content most likely, so go look at that while I build up the story. This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!**


End file.
